Electronic devices of current day have enabled a user to perform various functions through a single device. For example, a multi-function device (MFD) may enable a user to perform functions such as document printing, scanning, fax, emailing, etc. Similarly, a typical smart-phone includes a camera, memory, and GPS sensors that enable the user to perform various functions (e.g., emailing, navigation, etc.) other than just initiating calls and sending messages.
With increasing number of functionalities being bundled into a typical electronic device, there may be an increase in the design complexity of such electronic devices. Due to such increase in complexity, a user may find it difficult to operate such electronic devices. Additionally, troubleshooting such electronic devices may be a difficult and tedious task for the end-user.